Saw VI (2009)
Simone and Eddie, two predatory lenders, awaken wearing head harnesses with screws poised to pierce their temples. A videotape informs them that the one who sets more flesh weight on their tray of the caged-in scale will survive: Eddie cuts fat from his torso, but Simone chops off her left arm, leaving Eddie to be killed by the screws. Detective Mark Hoffman is called to the scene by FBI AgentDan Erickson, who found Agent Peter Strahm's fingerprints around the room. Erickson reveals that Agent Lindsey Perez is still alive; Erickson had her survival kept secret to protect her. Hoffman is met by reporter Pamela Jenkins, who claims to have found something at the meatpacking plant, but brushes her off to meet with Simone. Hoffman then meets with Jill Tuck at her clinic and informs her that he is taking control of the games, and Jill gives him five envelopes containing photographs of people to be tested, left to her in the box fromJohn Kramer's will. A flashback shows that John previously brought Amanda Young to Jill, who had declared her a lost cause, as proof that his methods worked. Later, as she delivers a package left in the box to the hospital, it is shown that Jill met with John at the plant hours before his death, where he gave her the box's key and his promise that she would have a way out. William Easton, a health insurance executive, meets with his company's attorney, Debbie, about a man named Harold Abbott, who died from an illness after his insurance policy was revoked due to an application discrepancy. He is kidnapped from his office that night and brought to an abandoned zoo, awakening in a vise designed to tighten around his torso each time he breathes into the oxygen respirator strapped to his face. Hank, his janitor, is in the same trap across from him. A videotape of John tells William that he has one hour to undergo four tests to remove bombs from his limbs, or he will lose his family. He is able to hold his breath longer than Hank, who is killed by the vise. In his next test, William finds Addy and Allen, his secretary and file clerk, held atop retractable platforms by barbed wire nooses. The two are opposites: Addy is elderly and diabetic but has a large, loving family, while Allen is young and healthy but alone in the world. William must choose to save one, and he chooses to save Addy even though his policy favors Allen, who is hanged to death. In his third test, William must guide Debbie through a boiler room maze in ninety seconds by redirecting jets of steam onto himself. He succeeds, only to discover that the key to her device is stitched into his side; she attacks him with a saw, but is killed when the device fires a spear through her head. In his final test, William finds his six staff members chained to a spinning carousel. A shotgun is set to fire at them one by one, but he can save two by pushing a button to drive a spike into his hand to divert the shotgun. He reluctantly chooses to save Emily and Shelby. His tests are viewed by Brent and Tara, who awaken in a cage below the observation room. Pamela awakens in another cage on the other side. Throughout the tests, flashbacks show that William and John met at the opening of Jill's clinic and John immediately found fault with William's methods, which essentially allow him to choose who gets coverage. John later went to William for coverage for a Norwegian cancer treatment, but was denied. Meanwhile, Hoffman is called away by Erickson, who informs him that the videotape forSeth Baxter was discovered, but the voice did not match Jigsaw's. Erickson and Perez bring Hoffman to the site where a technician is unscrambling the voice, where Erickson tells Hoffman that abnormalities found in Strahm's fingerprints revealed to the agents that Strahm was dead. Hoffman's voice is unscrambled by the technician, at which point he kills everyone in the room and plants fingerprints using Strahm's severed hand before setting the room on fire to destroy the evidence. Upon returning to the observation room, Hoffman finds the letter he had written to Amanda to blackmail her into killing Lynn Denlon, using the knowledge that Amanda had an unintentional role in Jill's miscarriage. The letter was found by Pamela at the plant and given to Jill, who uses it to ambush Hoffman with an electric shock from behind just as William reaches the end of his path and finds himself between the cages, where it is revealed that Pamela is William's sister while Tara and Brent are Harold's surviving family. A videotape of John informs Tara that she can either kill William or free him using a marked switch. When Tara is unable to do so, Brent shifts the switch down and a platform of needles swings down and pierces William's body and pumps him with hydrofluoric acid, killing him. Jill restrains Hoffman and locks a new reverse bear trap to his head, and then shows him the sixth envelope, which contained his photograph. She leaves him with 45 seconds but no key, and Hoffman manages to remove the device as it activates, and screams in agony as his right cheek is torn open, leaving his face disfigured.